The stranger in the Dark
by xXLovelyDarknessXx
Summary: Bakura's got a problem. Someone keeps trying to rape him! And that someone seems a lot like himself...O.o Incredibly long Geminishipping One-shot. Yoai


A/N: Yay! My first Geminishipping story!! I'm so excited!

Although it was kinda hard to figure out what I was gonna call Thief King Bakura…So I just settled for Akefia because I've seen people use it for him before. ^-^

Disclaimer: If I owned this, my brain would go splode and this wouldn't even be up in the first place! So be grateful…BE GRATEFUL!!

* * *

Bakura let out a long aggravated sigh of boredom.

As much as he enjoyed living by himself in his own apartment, there were still those moments when he wished there was someone else.

Even if they were the most annoying, obnoxious person on the whole planet. He wouldn't mind causing an injury or two.

"Hmph…"

The tomb robber leaned back against the leather couch, scowling at the clock.

10:30 pm

He couldn't call Malik because the boy sleeps like the worlds laziest cat and has the temper to match.

He couldn't call Marik because he was still under a very strict house arrest for breaking into the lion exhibit at the zoo.

There was absolutely no way in hell he would ever even think about calling his hikari. The very possibility of that happening made Bakura cringe with disgust.

Then what could he do?

Any show that came on this late was either porn, which pissed him off, or some sort of stupid drama or soap opera, which pissed him off even more.

Still restless, the silver-haired man growled at nothing in particular and almost ripped his hair out of his scalp. He needed to do something before he completely lost it and got several complaints from his neighbors and a loud lecture from the apartment complex manager…again.

"Lets take a walk…" Bakura suddenly suggested to the room.

Ignoring the silent response, the tomb robber rose to his feet, yanked his black coat from the chair it hung on, and slammed the door behind him.

To avoid conversation with the flirtatious desk women, Bakura popped his collar to hide his face and sped up his pace to reach the door.

This escape attempt, however, failed miserably.

"Bakura-kun! Where are you going so late??" A busty blonde called from the front desk.

The shrill sound of her voice sent chills down the tomb robber's spine.

"Just a walk…" He seethed through his teeth, resisting every urge to throw the nearby chair at her heavily made-up face.

The girl smiled and waved at him wildly.

"Ok! Be careful Bakura-kun! There are some creepy people out there!"

Bakura grunted in response and practically fled out the automatic doors.

The cool night air greeted him kindly, blowing his silver locks astray as he proceeded to speed down the block.

He didn't have any place that he really wanted to go, he just needed to get out and do something.

Because of how late it was, the streets were pleasantly quiet. Every so often a car would zoom by and honk once or twice at drunk teens. There was the occasional bum that slept peacefully in his own personal pile of filth and the further the tomb robber wandered into town, the more corners filled with desperate girls looking for a quick buck.

It amused Bakura greatly to see how a simple change of light could bring out someone's true worth. The darker the day got, the more scum came out to play.

Bakura stopped.

If he was out this late, did that make him scum too? He had a job as a bartender on weekdays and lived by himself in a fairly small apartment. Not only that but he had horrible violent urges, half of which are fulfilled everyday, and loved the feel of some pathetic victims blood sliding down his face.

"Fantastic…" His own sarcasm stung a bit.

He shouldn't have cared so much about his level on the social ladder, but ever since he came into contact with that…yadounashi, he had developed a sort of conscious.

A conscious that he hated to the very core.

"Damn this world!!" The tomb robber screeched, tightly gripping a large stone he had subconsciously obtained and hurled it in some random direction.

He watched it fly and completely shatter the window to a small antique store across the street.

"Oh shit…"

Bakura bolted down the street, not bothering to look back at the loud swearing man with a large rifle in his hands.

The thief ran as far as his feet would carry him, secretly loving the old thrill of running from his own demise. The wind caressed his cheeks as the city around him grew darker.

He finally broke down in a damp alleyway, sliding down the brick wall into a sitting position with his legs outstretched in front of him.

"Well…" He breathed, partly chuckling to himself. "I haven't done that in a while…"

As those words left his mouth, the tomb robber found himself wondering why.

Why he had given up the thrill of defying those around him. The satisfactions in seeing them collapse in their own failure.

"It certainly is something to miss…" A low threatening voice whispered, so close it seemed as though someone were right next to him.

Bakura reacted almost instantly and found himself on his feet, anxiously looking around him for anyone.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped.

A dark laughter responded to his question.

"Does that really matter?"

The silver-haired man felt his eyes widen as a tall man materialized before him.

The shadows fell over his facial features in such a way that made him seem so surreal, like he was just another ghost of the dark.

Bakura took a step back.

"It does matter if you want your face to stay the way it is." He threatened.

The man laughed once again and almost floated towards Bakura, stopping less than an inch away.

He had smooth caramel skin, much like Marik's, except for a large scar that was plastered below his right crimson eye and messy silver hair much like his own.

The mischievous glint in the man's eyes tensed every muscle in the tomb robber's body.

"Get away from me!!" Bakura shouted, throwing a fist in the stranger's direction.

In a flash, the man was gone.

Bakura blinked and looked around for any sign of him, only to cringe from the sound of more laughter.

"Wow! That was a good one!" The man faded in once again, but his lips were dangerously near the tomb robber's left ear.

"I bet I'd be bleeding like crazy if that actually hit me,"

"Get the fuck away from me!"

Bakura threw another punch, and gasped, as it seemed to go straight threw the man, as if he were made of smoke.

"Oh, that one gave me chills…" The man mused.

Bakura gawked at him for a split second before sighing in aggravation, thinking he knew was that going on.

"Oh my god…" He grimaced. "You're not real…"

The caramel colored man crossed his arms, smirking wildly, and shrugged.

"If that's what floats your boat,"

Bakura rolled his eyes and slapped himself.

"Great, now I'm seeing things…"

He shook his head and started to walk away, attempting to just shrug off whatever was causing his newfound insanity, but a sudden force slammed him against the wall and he found himself staring into a pair of hungry crimson eyes.

"Hey, I didn't say I was done with you," The man said in the same low threatening tone he used earlier.

"But you're not real!" Bakura snapped.

The stranger's grin grew as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

The tomb robber gasped aloud as a sudden hand firmly grasped his crotch. Shots of disdainful pleasure knotted his stomach as he stared in horror at the toothy grin less than an inch away from him.

"Does that feel real enough for you?"

The skillful fingers worked their way from his pants and crawled up his shirt, exploring every inch of his chest.

Bakura felt his breath grow shallow and tried to fight back, but the grip on his shoulder was too great for him to break.

"Now, now Kura," the man cooed. "You can't go anywhere, not just yet,"

The tomb robber shuddered as the man slid his wet tongue from his collarbone and up his neck, lightly nipping his earlobe.

Kisses were trailed to the corner of his mouth and suddenly crashed down on his own lips with rough enthusiasm.

The whole situation was making bakura dizzy; the alley seemed to spin rapidly around him as the man's fingers worked their way around his nipple, teasing him severely.

He felt his eyes grow heavy has their bodies were pulled closer together. He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last.

The sudden pain, however, that stung his bottom lip as he was bit sent a shocking jolt through his limbs and he managed to scream and push the other body away from him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Bakura shoved the stranger away with all his strength and collapsed on the cement ground, breathing heavily, cold sweat freezing his back.

"Bakura!"

The sound of his name startled him and, out of instinct, chucked a small rock at whoever called him.

"Bakura, what are you doing!?"

It was Ryou. The very last person the silver-haired man wanted to see.

"Nothing that concerns you!"

"But Bakura what-"  
"I was hallucinating! It happens! Just go away!"

"Yeah but-"

"I thought I made it perfectly clear when I moved out that I loathe your very existence!"

"Bakura,"

"WHAT!?"

Ryou got down on his knees and used his thumb to wipe a warm liquid from Bakura's bottom lip. He held it out in front of him and let the dark red fluid drip slowly from his finger.

The Yami's mouth dropped.

"Holy shit…"

"Bakura, what happened? Did you get into a fight?"

But Bakura couldn't hear his hikari. All his thoughts were skyrocketing violently in his head, throbbing his already racked brain.

That man wasn't a figment, He was real!

But he didn't seem human; his fist even went through his head.

Who was that man? Who was he?

All these questions tightened the knot in Bakura's stomach.

"Bakura?" Are you ok?" The snow-haired boy asked, concerned.

The tomb robber opened his mouth to yell, but was cut off as acid flooded his throat and he hurled all over the pavement.

"Bakura! Oh my god!"

Ryou wrapped an arm around his yami's waist and slung him over his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" The tomb robber screeched.

"You're in no condition to do anything! You're coming to my house whether you like it or not!"

* * *

Bakura sat, scowling angrily as Ryou waited for the thermometer in his mouth to beep.

It finally did after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence.

"99.7. A slight fever, but that's probably from what ever physical activity you were doing…"

Bakura rolled his eyes as the boy set a mug of steaming tea in front of him.

His hikari had taken his clothes and gave him a thick blanket and a pair of his boxers while he waited. The very feel of being back in the all too familiar house was making the tomb robber increasingly angry.

"The tea should calm your stomach if you feel sick again…you'll be ok sleeping in the living room?"

Bakura shifted his eyes to glare at the small boy.

"No!" He snapped. "I will NOT be ok, and you won't be either unless you let me leave!!"

Ryou huffed and put his hands on his hips.

"You're in no condition to stand! Let alone walk home by yourself!"

"Fine! I'll just wait until I can pop you in the mouth!"

Ryou flushed an angry red and shoved the mug in his yami's hands.

"Just drink the damn tea and you can leave in the morning!"

Bakura growled and threw the steaming liquid at the boy, completely drenching his shirt.

Ryou gasped and, now livid, slapped the tomb robber across the face.

"You know, I could easily kick you out on the streets right now and let the drunks rape your ass!" He threatened.

His hikari's sudden out burst startled the tomb robber and he said nothing.

"But I'm not going to do that because, whether you like it or not, I'm your hikari and I know you better than anyone else!"

"Nobody asked you to-"

"Marik did!" Ryou interrupted.

Bakura stared.

"What?"

"He's allowed to use the phone now, and he called you but you weren't there."

" So he called you!?" Bakura shouted sounding insulted.

"Oh fantastic, now my life is complete! How can I ever thank you?"

The sarcasm dripped off his tongue like acid and Ryou couldn't hold back yet another slap across the face.

"Get over yourself Bakura! You are the most difficult, stubborn, annoying jackass I have ever had the misfortune of stumbling upon but I still got up to find you! Now you may not like it, but the least you can do is just shut up until your clothes dry and then you can get the hell out of my house!"

Without another word, Ryou yanked the mug from his yami's hands and stormed out of the living room.

"Yadounashi!" Bakura called before he made it out the door.

"What!?" the boy snapped

"…Thanks…" The tomb robber avoided all possible eye contact. "Thanks for this…"

The Ryou loosened his clenched fists and sighed.

"Yell if you need anything…"

Turning out the lights, he left.

Bakura stared blankly at the ground, wrapping himself tighter in the blanket.

He didn't want to admit it, but Ryou hadn't really done anything wrong. He had just taken all his frustrations and problems and blamed them on the boy.

Now he was back at square one.

"Aaaaw, what a touching sight," A sarcastic voice echoed through the room.

The tomb robber jumped and pressed himself against the couch, scanning the room anxiously.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" He shouted.

The same tan stranger appeared, sprawled out on his stomach on the coffee table in front of him.

"We didn't get to finish last time." He responded, an evil smirk plastered across his lips.

Bakura's breath shortened as he stared at the man.

"Who are you…?" He said, his voice almost dropped to a low whisper.

As much as he wanted to yell, his body just wouldn't have it.

The man flipped around onto his back and sat up, dangling his legs off the side of the table.

"Well," He started, still wearing the same intimidating smirk. "Some would say that I'm you, from another time…"

He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"But that's not quite right…"

The stranger turned his whole body to face the tomb robber and leaned forward slightly. Bakura feeling the nervous knot in his stomach tighten once more.

"Others would say that you're a reincarnation…"

His smirk grew, if that was even possible.

"But that's pretty far-fetched as well…"

Bakura was loosing patients and shouted.

"Just tell me who the hell you are!"

The man threw his head back and laughed.

"Lets just say, I'm your worst nightmare…"

Before the tomb robber could respond, his body was completely covered by the other, his face growing increasingly warm.

"Oh look, you have less fabric than before," the man purred so close, Bakura could feel his hot breath on his jaw.

The gap between them was closed, as rough as before.

The tomb robber felt his bottom lip be sharply bit, demanding entry.

Though he tried to resist, he shuddered as the long tongue rocked over his own, fighting a one-sided battle.

The man slid his hand down Bakura's hips and, gripping his outer thigh, pulled the tomb robber's leg around his waist.

Bakura moaned softly and tried so hard to push away, but his arms were trapped beneath the body above him.

Pleased with the other's reaction, the stranger removed his mouth and began to trail kiss down his neck. They burned hot on Bakura's bare chest and the lips maneuvered their way to his nipple and began to suck lightly.

As much as he hated himself for it, the tomb robber let out a loud moan as he was bit once again.

The hand on his thigh began to slide up and down, moving faster with each passing moment, it made Bakura aware of the unwanted reaction between his legs.

The fingers moved higher, slipping beneath the seam of his boxers.

The whole thing was going to far and the pale victim couldn't take it anymore.

"NO!" He screamed. "GET OFF ME!!"

The lights suddenly flashed on and the stranger was gone once again.

"Bakura, what's going on!?" Ryou asked, anxiously sprinting across the room in only his pajama pants.

Bakura blinked, trying to stop the room from spinning. He slowly sat up and placed a shaky hand on his head.

"Wha…What happened?" He stuttered.

Ryou sat next to him and placed the back of his hand on his yami's cheek.

"Bakura, you're warm…" He observed. "What was going on down here?"

The tomb robber shook his head and bit his bleeding lip. The sharp tangy flavor of his own blood poked at his taste buds.

"I…I'm not sure…"

Ryou lowered his gaze, feeling a bit guilty for leaving Bakura by himself, and raised an eyebrow.

"Bakura, when did you get that?" He asked.

Bakura stared at his hikari.

"Get what?"

The boy pointed at the black and blue circular bruises on his outer thigh.

The tomb robber's hand dropped to the couch with a loud slap as he sat speechlessly staring at the injury.

"It looks like someone grabbed you…is that from earlier?"

Bakura didn't answer.

His breathing just grew shallow and his heart pounded in his ears.

That man was just here, and he vanished. He had to be some sort of an illusion.

But his lip was bleeding again, and now he had bruises on his leg.

He didn't want to admit it, but this man was certainly scaring the tomb robber out of his mind.

"Y-yadounashi…" He called, still a bit shaken.

Ryou looked up in acknowledgement.

"D-do you think…you could sleep in here…with me…?"

The boy tensed and bit his lip nervously. He certainly wanted to help his yami, but he never was to fond of the idea of sleeping in the same room.

He had enough of that when they shared a body.

But he also had never seen Bakura so shaken up and, well, frightened before.

"Ok…" Ryou sighed. "I'll go get another blanket…"

"Leave the lights on!"

* * *

The next morning, Bakura woke up alone.

He groaned slightly as he stretched as far as he could reach.

On the coffee table in front of him was a small note.

_Bakura,_

_Went to school,_

_There's food in the fridge if you need it._

_Clothes are in the dryer._

_Hope you feel better._

_Ryou_

Bakura sighed and slowly rose to his feet to hunt for his clothes.

He slipped on a pair of jeans, still warm from the dryer, and walked lifelessly to the kitchen.

10:30 am

Exactly 12 hours since he left the house.

Bakura decided that he needed to tell someone about this strange man.

"Hello?"

"Marik?" Bakura asked into the receiver.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Bakura."

"Bakura! What the hell are you doing calling here on Ryou's phone!? Did you finally push him off a building?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and threw himself on the couch, a large bowl of cheese puffs in his hand.

"No, he helped me out last night. Because YOU called him," He explained sourly.

Nervous laughter rang in his ear.

"He told you about that, huh?"

"Yeah, but Ra knows what would've happened if you didn't…"

"What do you mean?"

The tomb robber slowly gnawed on a cheesy puff before answering.

"I was attacked…but it wasn't normal…"

"That sounds serious…Hey why don't you come over and talk, where someone can't listen in over the phone lines…Ishizu…"

A sudden female voice cleared her throat in the speaker.

"I don't need you planning anything Marik, no offense Bakura."

"Eh, it probably would've happened anyway. See ya later Marik."

"See ya."

Bakura hung up the phone and tossed it to his left.

In less than a second, he was on his way to his friend's house.

* * *

"So…" Marik wore the most thoughtful expression that Bakura had ever seen on him.

"He said that…he was you?"

The tomb robber shook his head.

"No…he said some people would say that but it's wrong…He said the same thing about the reincarnation."

The spiky blond stared at the ceiling and began to mindlessly gnaw on his own tongue, a horrible habit he had when he was trying to be think.

Bakura tried to think as well, but his whole mind was bent on completely shutting out the stranger's body and face…

And his crimson eyes,

And his silver hair…

And his hot touch.

Bakura flinched and mentally slapped himself. The last thing he needed was to be attracted to a rapist.

"Hmm…" Marik sighed, though it sounded a bit sadistic.

"Have you seen him at all since you woke up?"

The silver haired male shook his head again.

"Nope. Not even a whisper. It's like he was never here."

The Egyptian pursed his lips and leaned back against his bed.

"Maybe he only comes out in the dark." He suggested, casually putting his arms behind his head.

Bakura sighed and sat in the small desk chair that slid backwards on it wheels.

"Great…" He seethed sarcastically. "The one part of the day I actually like and now it's ruined…"

The two psychopaths sat in silence, Bakura staring gloomily at the wooden floor and Marik staring empathetically at his friend.

After a few minutes, the blond Egyptian opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a sudden screech coming from downstairs.

"MARIK!! GET THIS DEAD CAT OUT OF THE SINK!" Ishizu screamed angrily.

Marik twitched.

"HOW COME I'M ALWAYS TO BLAME FOR EVER DAMN CORPSE THAT ENDS UP IN THIS HOUSE!?"

"JUST GET DOWN HERE YOU IDIOT!"

Marik sighed angrily and nodded at Bakura before storming out the door, arguing loudly with his hikari's sister.

The tomb robber pressed his lips together and used one hand to massage his temples.

"Ugh…I bet this is karma…" He mumbled to himself.

He lifted his head and gazed around the room until a small plushy ball caught his eye.

Marik's stress ball that Ryou had given to him for Christmas last year.

Bakura chuckled softly as the memories came flooding back.

Marik had let his temper get the best of him and nearly destroyed an entire library because the facts about Egypt were apparently wrong. Though a simple stress ball didn't seem like much, it certainly did save Marik from a lot of later federal offenses.

To amuse himself, the tomb robber began to mindlessly toss the ball in the air and catch it again in his palm.

He did this repeatedly until a sharp crash below startled him and he tossed it too hard. The ball flew and knocked over the colorful lamp on the nightstand across the room. Glass flew everywhere and even slashed a few holes in the sheets of the bed.

"Oh shit…" Bakura nervously bit his lip as the room darkened to a very dim lighting that wormed it's way through the closed blinds.

The tomb robber let out a soft aggravated growl and roughly gripped his scalp.

"What else can go wrong?!"

"I'll give you a hint,"

Before Bakura could respond to the horribly familiar voice, the chair was violently shoved into the wall and a sudden weight settled itself in his lap.

The caramel skinned man straddled the tomb robber and threaded his fingers in his hair.

"Hey gorgeous," He teased. "Did ya miss me?"

Anger and fear swirled in the pit of Bakura's stomach and he opened his mouth to scream, but the stranger put a single finger to his lips to keep him quiet.

"Ah ah ah," The man was obviously enjoying himself. "You can't keep doing that babe, otherwise we'll never get done."

He cackled loudly as he removed his finger from Bakura's mouth.

"Why me?" The tomb robber asked after watching the man.

"Out of every single person on this damn planet, why did you choose me!?"

"Hmmm…" The silver-haired stranger rolled his eyes to the ceiling in fake thoughtfulness.

"I'm not sure…" He admitted.

He chuckled darkly and began to rock his hips against Bakura's, sending chills down the yami's spine.

"But you sure are fun…"

Back and forth, back and forth.

The whole room…no, the whole planet around him seemed to fade away, leaving just the two of them.

The man pressed their chests together and tilted the tomb robber's head ever so slightly.

His lips came crashing down with more force than both previous times put together.

Bakura twitched as a hot tongue burst into his mouth and licked ever nook and cranny clean.

This time, the man seemed to really want him. And he was willing to go to any lengths for it.

But what was really scaring the yami was that he felt his body melt into the touch and demand more!

Desperately suppressing a moan, Bakura took his left hand and slammed it against what ever object was near.

Sharp pain surged through his arm and everything suddenly froze.

The stranger lifted his head and blinked, somewhat confused.

The tomb robber brought his hand into view and stared at the blood flowing down his palm. He had hit the corner of the desk and it pierced straight through to his bone.

"Oh dear," The man said, feigning concern. "You should really be more careful kura…"

"I'll show you careful!" A sudden booming voice broke in and pulled the stranger to the floor.

Marik pinned him to the ground, holding both wrists in one palm, and straddled his stomach.

The man growled loudly and began to thrash around, trying everything to shove the Egyptian off. But all attempts were futile, as Marik was just too big.

"You bastard! Get off me!"

Marik flashed an evil scowl and used his free hand to grab the man by his silver hair to violently whack his head against the wooden floor.

"Leave Bakura alone!" Marik demanded.

"Go to hell!"

The stranger managed to worm one wrist out of the psychopath's grip and threw a fist in his direction, popping Marik in the jaw.

The blond found himself on his back, his mouth throbbing from the impact.

Bakura, still sitting against the wall, was completely dazed by the whole thing. He shifted his gaze to his friend, who was quickly scrambling to his feet, and then back to the man, who was already standing.

His eyes were flaming furiously and his lips curled back into a nasty snarl.

No doubt, he was angry.

"You're gonna pay for that blondy," He threatened through his teeth.

The stranger began to crack his knuckles and step towards the two yamis.

Suddenly, he was shrouded by a bright aura and was slammed by some invisible force against the opposite wall.

The man grunted and breathed sharply, trying to escape from his new prison.

"I think that's quite enough."

Another tan man in a long robe and white turban casually walked through the door, holding out his millennium key.

Bakura's eyes widened as he recognized the man.

"Shadi, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Searching for this man right here," He said, gesturing towards the struggling stranger.

"Been searching for him for a few months now."

Shadi turned toward the strange male and pulled him from the wall while still keeping his bondages on.

"Lets go." He said to him bluntly. "Time to go back."

"No!" the man shouted like a young child throwing a fit.

"No! I'm not going! You can't make me!"

Shadi ignored his outbursts and, with the help of Ishizu, dragged the stranger out of the room.

"No! This isn't happening!" The silver-haired male continued to shout. "Nobody captures the thief king! NOBODY!!"

Bakura blinked.

Did that man just say thief king? How was that possible, wasn't he the thief king?

The tomb robber lowered his gaze to the ground, trying to calm his rampaging thoughts.

There were so many questions, so many mind-boggling questions.

He needed them to be answered, or he would go insane.

More so than he already had.

A sudden body that loomed over him snapped Bakura back into reality. He lifted his eyes to stare lifelessly at the blond Egyptian above him.

"You ok?" He asked.

The silver-haired male sighed.

"I'm not sure anymore…"

* * *

Bakura pressed his body against the wall, concealing himself from sight. The chilly night wind blew in his face, but he remained still.

He needed to find that man who called himself the Thief King. He needed answers.

He waited until he saw Shadi drive off with Izhizu in their car and bolted with light feet to the house.

At the door, Bakura grabbed the doorknob and used all his strength to snap it off the door.

It swung open and the tomb robber slipped in, still keeping himself mute.

He had watched all day from the same spot so he knew exactly where everything in this house was, including the strange man he had met two days ago.

Bakura ran upstairs and stopped at a large metal door with multiple locks above the knob.

"Oh I don't have time for this…" he whispered angrily and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his Millennium ring.

It glowed brightly and the locks suddenly snapped off one by one with a loud clang that echoed through the house.

Hesitantly, Bakura slipped through and shut the door behind him.

The thief king was still held tightly in his glowing bondages, sitting on the floor with his legs outstretched in front of him.

Without taking his back off the stone wall, he slightly turned his head in the tomb robber's direction, a depressed scowl permanently glued to his face.

"What do you want?" he said in a low monotone voice.

"Answers."

The caramel-skinned man let out an un-amused sarcastic laugh and returned his gaze towards the wall across from him.

"I should've known…"

Bakura narrowed his own eyes and stepped toward the thief king, squatting down to be equal eye level.

"Tell me who you are." He demanded.

"Akefia."

Bakura blinked.

"What?"

"That's my name, dumbass."

The tomb robber growled and clenched his fists.

"Watch it. You're not in a very good situation to be mouthing off to me like that."

"Oh do whatever you want!" Akefia spat sourly. "It's not like I won't get any worse where I'm going."

Bakura relaxed his muscles and sat down, criss-cross applesauce (A/N: I didn't know how else to say that) beside him.

"How did you get here?" He asked softly, though still keeping a stern front.

The thief king threw up his hands in an aggravated fashion.

"I don't know!" he snapped. "One minute I'm in ancient Egypt and the next, I'm here!"

Akefia exhaled sharply and stared at the ceiling.

"That turban guy said something about an experiment gone wrong and tried to send me back…"

Bakura pursed his lips and ran all the new information through his head over and over.

"But…I still don't understand why you came after me…" He almost mumbled.

The caramel-skinned man shook his head and twitched uncomfortably in his bondages.

"Your guess is as good as mine…I guess you could say…" He bit his lip, trying to search for the right word.

"I was…drawn to you or something…and it's not like I'm gonna resist or anything. You're fucking sexy."

The tomb robber chuckled softly and stared at Akefia, who returned his gaze.

The knot in his stomach that he had felt so many times before returned, but it wasn't out of fear or anxiety.

It seemed to flutter aimlessly and caused Bakura's fingers to twitch.

It was obvious to both of them how much they wanted each other at that moment. The entire planet vanished once again and the pale thief leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against the other's.

It was a very chaste kiss, considering all the past times they had brought their lips together, but they both got the same thrill and pleasure from it.

Bakura grabbed Akefia by his cheeks, deepening the contact, and pushed him against the wall.

After a few everlasting minutes, the kiss was broken. But the tomb robber still had his hold on the thief kings face.

"You're not going back," He said in a low tone, the space between them less than an inch wide. "Not ever."

Akefia smirked.

"Selfish much?"

Bakura let go of his face and leaned back, his own smirk spreading across his face.

"I'm your genuine spoiled brat,"

The tomb robber reached into his shirt and pulled out the Millennium ring. The thief king's eyes widened as a sadistic smile settled itself on his lips.

"Oh, I remember that," He said hungrily.

Bakura laughed and gripped the ring in one hand, causing it to glow blindingly.

Before he knew it, Akefia's bondages were gone.

The tan-skinned man rose to his feet and began to stretch his tired muscles. He cracked his neck and knuckles and flashed a toothy grin in the tomb robber's direction.

"Thanks," He said.

Bakura nodded.

"Where're you gonna go?"

Akefia rolled his eyes to the ceiling in the same fake thoughtful manner he had worn before.

"How bout I go to your place?" He suggested. "We still haven't finished."

Bakura laughed.

"Sounds like a plan."

THE END

* * *

Twinky: Huzzah!! This story is over 5000 words long!

Bakura: And I'm over 5000 years old.

Akefia: Same here.

Twinky: Ah! You two are old men! XP

Bakura: Shut up!! You're so annoying!

Akefia: But she's right. We are old, but we are also very sexy.

Twinky: I like Akefia! He's staying with me!

Bakura: Hell no!! * Attacks Twinky *

Twinky: Aaaaaah!

Akefia: Place your bets and R&R while these two duke it out…over me!

Twinky: This is just increasing your ego isn't it?

Akefia: Yup.


End file.
